Life as the new member
by crow666x
Summary: Hi! My name is Isis! I'm a new member in the akatsuki! So far i have been in the akatsuki for 2 days! Watch my adventures as i go through the drama in my life, as i struggle to find my place in the world! Rated M incase my mind wonders, and course languge


I sat on the kitchen counter swinging my legs happily as I drank my chocolate milk. I had just joined the Akatuski two days ago and had been come pretty close to everyone, but Hidan was my best friend out of them all.

"Morning Isis!" I heard the familiar voice of my close friend.

"Hey, Hidan!" I said giving him a smile.

"Know what day it is?" He asked.

"Uh, Your birthday! Happy B-Day Hidan," I said setting my dirk down so I could jump off the counter to give him a BIG HUG. I gave him a hug and we both fell onto the floor. We sat up, looked at eachother and laughed.

"What's going on, Un," Deidara said as he entered the room. As I opened my mouth to say something Tobi popped up from behind Dei-Dei and yell "Tobi Good Boy!!! Tobi want a lion! Can Tobi have a lion?" He said tilting his head to the side. Dei-Dei looked annoyed at the masked member, and Hidan and I just exchanged glances.

"No Tobi you can not have a lion. And what have I told you about watching the Lion King?" Leader said as he walked by us.

"Tobi sorry Leader-Sama," Tobi said putting his head down.

"Ah! Cheer up Tobi! You can help me with the party preparations!" I said smiling at him.

"Party preparations!" Hidan, Dei-Dei and Tobi said shocked. Tobi started to jump up and down like a young child on their B-Day.

"Yeah!! Party!!!" Tobi yelled.

"No parties," Leader said as he put some bread into the toaster.

"Ah! Tobi want party," Tobi said sadly.

"Come on Leader-Sama it'll be fun," I said looking at him with my secret weapon… The puppy dog eyes! They are absolutely irresistible. Pein looked at me trying not to go insane by keeping a straight face.

"I said no," Leader-sama said and turned around to get his toast.

"And why not? It's going to be fun and anyways it's Hidan's B-Day," I said as I watched Pein take a seat at the table.

"Only if it'll get you to stop bugging me about it then fine," He said. I gave him a hug and jumped on Tobi's back.

"Away to my room my trusty stead," I shouted and pointed my finger in the direction of my room, and with that we were off in a flash. _Holly shitocky-mushrooms Tobi's fast,_ I thought as we entered my room.

After getting everything ready all of the members in the Akatuski except for Pein/Leader. Itachi came into the living room with an empty bottle.

"How about we play Spin the Bottle Seven Minutes in Heaven," Hidan suggested, and everyone nodded and got in a circle.

"Hidan scents it's your B-Day you go first," I said and gave him a smile. Hidan spun the bottle and it landed on… Me!

"Wow, Dude I'm lucky!" Hidan said and I looked annoyed at him and gave him a playful danozo.

"Try anything and I'm going to have to use my secret weapon," I said giving him a smirk. He just gave me weird look and we walked into the closet.

"I bet they wont last three minutes together," I heard Kakuzu say from outside the closet. Then we heard them all betting.

"Hidan!!!" I said as I felt his hand going from my hips to my shirt.

"Sorry you're just so beautiful," He said as he removed his hands. I turned around and pulled him down by the scruff of his shirt, giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Hidan," I said and sat down against the wall. Hidan joined me and we both chatted till are time was up.

When are time was up we both went back to the circle and sat down.

"So who won the money?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"No one," Kakuzu answered.

"Yeah some one did and that would be Hidan," I said and everyone gave me a weird look.

"How so," Said Kakuzu.

"Simple, seeing none of you made the right bet I think Hidan should get the money because it his B-Day and he had already betted it out with you Kakuzu," I said smiling as everyone saw my point and handed Hidan their bets.

"Your turn Isis," Hidan said handing the bottle to me. I took the bottle and spun it. It slowed and landed on Tobi who jumped up and grabbed my hand and ran for the closet.

Once we were in the closet I heard Madara/Tobi give an evil chuckle. I turned to him punched him square in the face and he went right through the door.

"Tobi is a bad boy!" I said giving him a creepy smile while cracking my knuckles. Tobi jumped up and ran like there was no tomorrow. I watched him run with a satisfied look and sat back down.

"Whoa! What did Tobi do?" Dei-Dei asked as everyone looked scared of me.

"You mean what he was going to try," I said with a smirk.

After every one had went I got to spin the bottle once more. When it slowed it went in between Itachi and Kisame.

"What is everyone doing on the floor?" I heard leader say as we all looked at him then the bottle everyone look amused, well except for Konan.

"Leader-sama has to go into the closet with Isis!" I heard Hidan yell and everyone shoved use into the closet. After being shoved in I looked up to notice I was on top of Pein. I blushed and got off him and sat by the wall.

"Sorry," I said looking down.

"It's okay," Pein said as he sat beside me.

"I was coming out to tell you, you have a mission tomorrow," Pein spoke after a long silence.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"What's wrong with you?" Pein asked and I blushed again and looked up at him.

"Oh nothing is wrong! Nothing at all!" I said rubbing the back of my head and gave him a big smile; Pein arched a brow in disbelief.

Pein's Prove

As I looked at Isis I noticed she was blushing a soft shade of pink. *Dose she like me? * I asked my self. As she looked away and closed her eyes I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The way the soft light form out side the closet gave her the soft glow of a goddess, I just wanted to reach out and stroke her soft long purple hair, press my lips onto her's and touch her soft pale skin.

"Pein are you okay?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

Me prove

"Yeah I'm fine," He said with a smirk and with one hand cupped my chin. I blushed and leaned in just as the door was swung open to show a very pissed off Konan. I jumped to my feet and walked out of the closet with Pein right behind me.

"Can I talk to you alone Isis?" Konan asked with venom dripping in her voice.

"Hmm… Let me think about that… NO!" I said giving her the creepiest look anyone has ever seen.

"In less you want to get the crap beaten out of you," I said cunningly. I saw her shiver and I could sense everyone was scared excepted for Pein who is amused.

"No fighting in the house," Pein said as he walked by us. I stood up strait and smiled.

"Okay!" I said and walked into the kitchen.

The next day I sat on the counter with a cup of ice cold water. For once my hair was the exacted same golden blond as my "Father" Aduk's and my eyes as well.

I saw the members come in then leave once they finished their breakfast.

"Do you ever sit in a chair?" I heard the sinister voice of Pein. I looked at him to see a sly smirk, cunning eyes and no shirt on.

"No," I said innocently as he got closer. Putting a hand on either side of me, His head went over to my ear.

"You look cute when you blush," Pein said nipping on my ear, as my check got darker. I closed my eyes as I felt him going down to my neck.

"Ekhem! Pein I thought you were going to just tell her what her mission is," Konan said and Pein moved away from me and stood up strait.

"Your mission is…" Pein said joining me on the counter.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Konan is going on the mission with you, I want you to stay here if anyone comes back," He said.

"Oh, k k," I said jumping off the counter to get ready.

"I'll meat you hear in a little while Isis," Pein said and I turned around.

"Yeah," I said giving a small smile and walking off to my room.

After getting ready I was off with Konan to do our mission.

**As we ran through the**


End file.
